This application is for partial support of the 12th Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis to be held at Kimball Union Academy, New Hampshire, June 18-23, 1995. This international conference, which is held every two years, will provide an overview of the most exciting recent developments in lipoprotein and vascular cell biology as they relate to atherogenesis. Both basic molecular mechanistic advances and new models for defining the role of particular molecules in vivo will be included. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: 1. Genetics of atherosclerosis: principles of genetic analysis of disease mechanisms; mapping atherosclerosis susceptibility genes in mice; genetics of Lp(a) heterogeneity; newly developed transgenic and knockout models. 2. Extracellular matrix interactions in atherogenesis: the vascular extracellular matrix; matrix remodelling in atherogenesis and plaque rupture; genetic susceptibility to risk of aortic aneurysms; lipid interactions with extracellular matrix components; interaction of lipids and enzymes with cell-associated matrix molecules. 3. Diabetes and atherosclerosis: insulin resistance and diabetic vascular disease; vascular disfunction in diabetes; lipoprotein abnormalities in diabetes; altered vascular wall function in diabetes; non-enzymatic glycation of proteins. 4. Macrophage function: macrophage heterogeneity; receptors for modified lipoproteins; mediators of macrophage activation; mechanisms of macrophage adhesion. 5. Cytokines and inflammation: overview of new and old cytokines; macrophage chemoattractant protein-1; triggering of immune stimulation in plaques. 6. Cell-cell and intracellular signalling: Sheer stress control of G transcription; gap junctions and cell-cell communication; integrins; transcription factors; gene protein coupled receptors; SH2 domain control.